How did this happen?
by The Ultimate Cheesepuff
Summary: I was in the park, looking at my girlfriend, Tori, when Jade asked a question that really made think "What do you think would have happened if we were going out?" I froze and my heart skipped a beat.Firstly Bori sadly then Bade. c:
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first story and I am really excited. This idea just came to me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious...**

* * *

><p><em>The sun was shining the birds were chirping, this is a beautiful day, Ew <em>Jade West thought to herself. They were having a picnic at the park. Herself, Beck, Tori, Cat, Robbie and André. She looked to her right and saw Beck feeding a grape to Tori. They had been together for a while now and seemed to have gotten close. She wasn't very fond of Tori, but she was happy that her best friend forever was happy. "Please I really want to go play," Tori grabbed Beck's hand and began pulling Beck towards Robbie, André and Cat; they were playing with a Frisbee.

"It's okay, you can go ahead I will just sit here with Jade," I looked up from my book at him he was smiling at me. "Fine." She just skipped away.

"So," Beck lay down next to her, "watcha reading'?" I looked at my book and replied with a simple," A book." He laughed. I looked at Tori giggling over there and she caught the Frisbee.

"Hey Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"I never actually thought you would end up with a girl like that."

"What do you mean?" OMG did I just say that out loud. SHOOT.

**Beck's P.O.V.**

Did she just ask me that? I mean she was happy with me being with Tori she told me and Jade would never lie to me we have been friends since 1st Grade.

Then she replied, "You know, all bubbly sand happy all the time, I mean all those years I have known you, you were never like that."

I sat there for a while thinking about what she said. She was right Tori were not anything like me. I actually thought when we were in 7th Grade that Jade liked me but then Tori showed up and Jade said she was fine with me liking Tori so I gave up on her.

"Helloo? Earth to Beck." I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Oh yeah well I am happy and I am also happy that you are happy with me being with Tori, It really means a lot." I looked at her and gave a small hug. We laughed and sat up the she asked….

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we were going out?" I just froze. Why would she ask a question like that? She knew I was happy with Tori. Wasn't she happy to? I can't answer that question. What do I do?

"Hey guys it's getting late maybe we should pack up and leave?" Thank god Tori walked over. She looked at with a weird face.

AS we were packing up I look at Jade and gave her a look that said 'Don't let this leave here' and we packed up and left.

* * *

><p><strong>OKay sorry for the short story I just didn't want to get to ahead of myself and I really want you to review so i can know if to continue or not and i want ideas from you t help me with my next story...<strong>

**Squiggly Worms47**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beck's P.O.V.**

I went home that evening thinking about what Jade had asked me earlier. About an hour had passed and I started to drift asleep.

_I was in my RV but something was wrong. There was a knock at the door, I pulled myself off the bed and shuffled to door. It was Jade to my surprise. She looked mad._

"_What are you doing here at," I looked at the clock on my nightstand,"6:30!"_

_She had a confused look on her face," I have been calling you and you and you haven't picked up." Ok now she was furious._

"_Why were you calling me so early?" She came and sat on my bed._

"_I am your girlfriend! Am I not supposed to call you whenever I want?" GIRLFRIEND! I thought to myself. "Hello?"_

"_Umm….. Yes?"_

"_What is wrong with you! Ever since that Tori Vega arrived you have been acting strange." Tori? My Tori? She stared at me her eyes nearly in tears now. I grabbed her face and put my forehead to hers," Listen, I'm sorry. Okay?" I kissed her, just a small one and continued," I love you and I want you to never forget that." _

"_I love you, too." And we continued to kiss._

_Did I just say that? Did she just say that? Am I doing this? I mean yeah Jade and I am close, but…._

I jumped out of my sleep '_What just happened? Was that a dream? Does it have something to do with what Jade said earlier?' _All these questions were going around in my head and then I looked at my clock. It's 7! , quickly took a shower and ran out and reached to school just in time. Thank god. Am I forgetting something? Oh shoot! I was supposed to pick up Tori. I was about to call her when I saw her walking up to me with an angry expression on her face.

"Hey Babe." I quickly said.

"Don't hey Babe me. Where were you?" She stared at me for a while the said, "Never mind we are going to be late." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to Sikowitz's class.

We walked in just in time and realized Jade wasn't there. I am kind of worried, because was always early. I just decided to shrug it off, I am sure she will turn up sooner or later.

**Jade's P.O.V.**

I can't sleep. I was still in shock that Beck didn't answer my question yesterday. I mean, I know it was a little out there but I was really curious. I always imagined us being together, but I was about to ask him out, Tori came into the picture. And Beck told me he had liked so I just thought that would get over it. But I couldn't…..

I decided not to go to school today. Not because of Beck, maybe just a little but I was really not feeling that good. So I texted Cat to come over later and tell me the homework.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jade's P.O.V.**

"Hey Hey!" Cat ran into my room and hopped onto my bed," Ok, so we got an assignment from Sikowitz. Here you go."She said handing me the paper.

_Acting Assignment- Jade West._

_Due- 2 weeks._

_Assignment-_

_You will be put into groups of four and will have to act out a scene. _

_You will make it up yourselves and do the direction and everything._

_It will count for half your final grade._

_Group 3- Jade West, Cat Valentine, Beck Oliver and Tori Vega. _(Great I get stuck in a group with Vega what joy.)

"Okay so I was thinking we meet up afterschool tomorrow at the Black Box Theatre, Tori and Beck agree so it's just you, Jade?" Cat looked at me with a concerned face," Oh Sorry Cat, I was just think of what happened the other day at the park."

"Well ok then." Clueless Cat she didn't even bother to ask. We worked on homework a while and Cat decided she had to leave so we packed up and she left. I just sat there in my room alone for a while thinking about Beck. I can't seem to forget what happened. Why?

**Beck's P.O.V.**

Today was fine I guess. WE got a new assignment from Sikowitz, Ate lunch, made out with Tori a little. Same ole same ole, except the fact that I had the strangest dream last night and I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Beck?" It was Tori I forgot she was coming over to do homework.

"Oh, Hey, come in." She walked in and took a seat next to me on the couch. We did Math, History and started the script.

"Hey Beck?"

"Yes?" I said while giving her a small peck on the cheek.

"What do you think you would be doing now if I didn't go to Hollywood Arts?" I sat there for a while and decided whether I should tell her the truth or lie so I decided to go with the most rational answer. I lied.

"I would be wondering when the girl of my dreams would show up." And gave her another kiss. She smiled but she wanted the truth.

"I might be sitting here making out with Jade." I smiled a little and gave her a little Jade. She was nowhere laughing.

"What?" She looked seriously upset.

"I was joking come on Jade and I are just friends." I gave her a reassuring smile, but she wasn't to fully convinced.

"Seriously!" She looked at me and gave a little nod. She didn't know that I was telling the truth. If Tori didn't come along I would have been with Jade. Huh Jade.

After about half an hour Tori left and 15 minutes later Jade came over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Jade's P.O.V.**

I don't know how I ended up by Beck but I knew I had to talk to him about the other day. He led me in and we sat down opposite each other and we just stared at each other for a while.

"Why didn't you answer my question?"

"Huh?"

"You know the question I asked you at the picnic, before Vega had so rudely interrupted."

"Oh." He didn't even look offended at the fact that I kinda just dissed his girlfriend.

"Go ahead!"

**( OK starting from right here till the end of the chapter I will be quickly switching P.O.V.s) **

Beck

What was I supposed to tell her? _I always think about it, we have been best friends since forever and I always liked you? _There was no way that was going to happen!

Jade

Why isn't he answering the question? Come on Beck I need to know!

Beck

"Yes." I can't believe I just said that. Well as long as it is out I better continue. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"I actually thought we going to end up together I always like you and…." I trailed of and looked at her. Next thing I knew she was kissing me. And I kissed her back. It grew intense and I could feel her hands around my neck and mines were around her waist.

Jade

Just to make things clear it was not only me doing this. I knew it was wrong but I liked Beck, even if we were never together. And by what we were doing I think he liked me to. We let go of each other and stared for a while. I had nothing to say.

"Maybe I should go." Getting up and grabbing my bag.

"Oh yeah." He seemed a bit disappointed but I had to leave it was getting late.

"Can we talk about this another time?"

"Sure." He replied closing his RV door.

The Next Day…

We completely ignored each other. I skipped lunch because I knew he would be there with Tori.

Beck

I hadn't seen Jade for the day. Probably, because I kept dodging her. It was lunch time now and Jade was nowhere in sight. I just sat there with André, Robbie, Cat and Tori. They were laughing at something but I couldn't focus.

"Beck?" Tori snapped me out of my thoughts

"What?" I said putting my hand over her shoulder.

"Never mind, anyway don't forget we have practice later with Jade and Cat. Remember?" OMG Jade.

"Yeah of course."

After school we all met in the Black Box theatre. I walked in holding hands with Tori. Cat was jumping up and down the stage singing the Sesame Street theme song and Jade was sitting on the stage in the corner listening to her with an annoyed look on her face. Then she notices I was here and gave me a little smile and I smiled back.

"Okay we are all here let's begin." Tori walked up on stage and grabbed me along.

Jade

I really do not want to do this.

"Jade you are over here," Tori said pointing to the middle of the stage.  
>"You can't tell me what to do. And who said you were in charge. That's right NO ONE!" I gave her a deathly stare. She stared at me then at Beck. He finally gave up to her puppy dog face and gave me 'Please do this for me face' I couldn't say no so I walked over there.<p>

"What do you want me to do?"

"Well, First we have to get some props, so you and Beck go backstage and get some chairs," I looked at Beck and he said," Let's go."

We reached backstage and saw a couple of chairs so we walked toward it and stopped me.

"We have to talk about last night." He whispered.

"What? No, Tori is right out there."

"She can't hear us, plus we HAVE to talk about it."

"Fine." We took a seat and began to talk.

"Listen, I really like you and all, but I am with Tori now, so you have to give up your little crush on me." I hit him hard.

"What was that for?" He said rubbing his arm

"Hey, don't blame it on me you kissed me back!" I paused for a while realizing I was shouting.

"You're right and I am sorry, but we just have to forget it, Okay?" I got up and walked away grabbing a few chairs and saw Tori running back to where she originally was. _Did she hear us? Nahh We were talking softly. _I just let it pass and continued on as regular.

**Tori's P.O.V. (for once)**

Did I just hear that? Beck kissed Jade, is he cheating on me? I am not the jealous type but I will confront him later when we are doing homework.

At night….

We walked into his R.V. Now I don't know if to go at this innocent or completely crazed, so I just went in between, but closer to innocent.

"Beck, Did you kiss Jade yesterday?" He froze. He did not answer he just sat there. _Why isn't he talking? Is it true? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Tori's P.O.V.**

"Beck?" Okay I am getting really worried now, " You did!"

"Listen Tori I am sorry but-" I cut him off.

"Why? You told me that you guys were just friends two days ago!" I started to feel tears coming out of my eyes.

"I did, but-"

"You know what? We are over!" No more tears serious rage right now.

"You are being ridiculous." He just sat there and stared at me.

"You cheated on me! I am leaving!" I stormed out of that RV and quickly called Trina to pick me up. I am soooo mad right now!

**Beck's P.O.V.**

What just happened? I was sitting here with Tori and now she is gone. I am sad. I guess? I mean if you want to call it that, but to tell you the truth I am not that sad I feel kind of relieved. I need to talk to Jade.

I grab my phone and quickly call her.

"Hello?"

"Beck?"

"Yeah. Hey, can you come over?"

"Surreee"

"Cool, see you in a few."

About fifteen minutes later she came over.

"Hey come in." She waltzed on over to my couch.

"Tori and I broke up just about 20 minutes ago."

**Jade's P.O.V.**

OMG they broke .Ha! I feel kinda bad for him. But you know I never liked Tori. Plus now Beck and I can be together. OK Jade calm down. What is wrong with you?

"Oh, well I feel bad for you." I said with a sympathetic face.

"It's okay, anyway…" He came over and sat next to me, "we can be together." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Just because you and Tori broke up doesn't mean you have to come to me?" I smirked a little.

"Well I was just wondering, since you liked me…" I quickly kissed him and got up and walked away.

"Hey, you know you can't just do that right?"

"I know." I had a smile on my face and went home. I lay down in bed and felt my phone vibrate. It was Beck. I had to answer it.

"Hey Beck."

"You wanna see a movie?" I thought about it for a while and looked at the time 7:00.

"Sure."

"Pick you up in a few." He hung up and I quickly changed. In about 10 minutes he arrived. I quickly got in the truck and we were on our way.


End file.
